What True Love Is
by jake-and-taylor-fan
Summary: This is about Bella starting a new life. The story isnt in Forks and Bella is an assistant at a law firm her boss is Jake and her boyfriend is Edward for now anyway tell me how i did because im not good at this yet. Everyone is human so far it may change


**Chapter 1**

My name is Bella Swan. I was born in Forks, Washington but I moved to Los Angeles California to get my Law degree. I was sad to leave my dad to fend for himself being as he can't cook; thank God he has Sue there for him. What sucks is the job I got is the assistant to some big time lawyer that is like the president of the company that I haven't even met yet but whatever.

"Thank God we found jobs that we work together I mean what would I do without you!" My best friend Angela said. "We so have to get Jess a job here." She added. Angela was the secretary for the law firm we worked at. Jessica was our other best friend. We went to the same high school but I came my junior year from Forks. "Yeah we so should I'm sure she would love getting bossed around by us." I laughed. "Yeah you are right she would hate that we get to boss her around." She said. "I hope this guy I work for isn't a complete asshole and a workaholic I can't stand that." I said

"Don't worry I'm sure he isn't if he is I'm sure you will set him straight." She said hopefully. "Ha yeah I might have to. You have nothing to worry about you're a secretary and isn't he like the president of the company?" I asked. "Yeah he is, he like inherited it or something…. I wonder If he's hot, that would be awesome to have a hot boss don't you think." She said enthusiastically. "Oh my God can you not think about that right now geez this is going to be our first day and you're already fantasying about how hot he is." I said frustrated.

"Well think about it if he's an ass you can just think about how hot he is to past the time you know, I'm trying to be positive geez what crapped in your food." She said a little offended. "I'm sorry I'm just I don't know stressed because I don't know who he is." I said apologetically. "Don't worry it will work out so hurry up or we are going to be late for our first day." She said happy. "You are too happy today and it is so not helping." I said "Oh shut up and hurry up and don't forget we are having lunch with Jess today." She said annoyed.

After I got ready we left and arrived in record time. Once we made it to the lobby the vice president was there to tell us what to do first. "Ok so Angela you work at the front desk here, And Bella your office is the door on the right and Mr. Black will be here shortly." Said the Maria the vice president of the law firm. "Is he like difficult to work with I'm just wondering so I can prepare myself for whatever?" I asked a little worried. "I don't find him hard to work with put that is just me you will have to form your own opinion about him." She said. "So is he like hot or what?" Angela had to ask. Maria laughed "I will have to leave that up to you because I am not at liberty to say such things I try to keep my personal life away from business. Well I must be going good luck and if you need me I'm right down the hall. Bye." I know she doesn't keep her personal and business life separate on a count of how short her skirt was.

"Come on Bella lets go check out your office before your boss comes." Angela whispered. When we walked in we saw a huge office. "WOW this is huge you are so lucky you get a huge private office. I so want this." She said excited. I walked up to the desk noticing something that said Jacob Black. "Um Angela I don't think this is my office." I mumbled. She walked over and gasped. "Cool. So that's his name I was wondering about that he definitely has to be hot with a name like that." She said. Then I felt the presence of someone behind us.

"Well now you can stop wondering." Said this hot husky voice behind us. As soon as we turned around I noticed this incredibly hot guy with dark skin, jet black hair and a smile that makes you weak at the knees standing in the doorway wearing all black. After I realized my staring I looked at Angela she was just as red as me with her mouth hanging open almost drooling. So I nudged her and she finally shut her mouth and was looking at the ground. Neither one of us could talk because we were so embarrassed of how we got caught snooping in someone's office. Then he talked again.

"You must be Bella and Angela. I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake." He said with the most amazing smile I had ever seen. Once I was sure my voice was almost normal I spoke. "Um yea I'm Bella and this is Angela and sorry we um…." I stammered. "Don't worry about it I don't always have such beautiful women in my office." He said still smiling. Then right on time Maria shows up. "I was wondering if you could look at these files before I put them away… o so I see you guys have already met that's good." She said.

"Sure I can look at them right now. It was nice meeting you guys, I'm sure I will be seeing more of you." He said with a wink. I swear there was a double meaning to that but whatever. After he left we went to my real office next door it wasn't as big but it was still nice. Then when no one saw I said hitting her "How could you make us go into the wrong office good job!" "Wow he was way hotter than I thought he was going to be you're so lucky and your office connects to his." She said in awe when rubbing her arm where I hit her.

"Yeah he seems really nice maybe he isn't an ass." I said trying not to smile. "You know you have the hots for him it's written all over your face. Well I better get back to my desk before I get fired on the first day you know and don't forget about lunch." She said rushing out the door.

I didn't see Jake the whole time before I had to go to lunch because I had my own papers to look through man first day paperwork really sucks. So to ask for my lunch break I head to Maria's office. As soon as I walked in she noticed. "Hey I was wondering if I should take my lunch beak now or something." I asked nervous. "I don't know you should probably ask Jake." She said smiling for some reason. "Right. Ok." I mumbled.

So I knock on his door then he tells me to come in. "Hey I was wondering if you needed anything else because I was going to lunch with Angela." I said even more nervous this time. He said looking at me smiling. "No I don't so have fun with Angela." I smiled "Thanks."I said

When Angela and I arrived at Starbucks to have lunch we saw Jessica. "HEY YOU GUYS I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU I LIKE FOREVER!!" She almost screamed. "Hey it's good to see you too." I said. "I know." Angela added. "So how was your first day, any hot guys?" Jess asked. "Yea big time, Bella's boss Jake is so hot you should see him he is so gorgeous. Bella if you don't take him I will I swear!" She exclaimed. "Angela you are so out of it he could be married or something or he could have a girlfriend." I stated. "Way to down my vibe Bella you buzz killer. God!" She said with a fake sad face. "Ang don't worry about it I'm sure Bella is busy with Edward anyway so he is all yours." Jess said comforting Angela. "O yeah I so forgot you are still dating him so this is good I get Jake and you have Edward." She said happy again.

"Yeah I guess you're right but what sucks is he is never around he always has business trips all across the world, I barely ever see him." I said. "What you don't think he is cheating on you do you because he is stupid if he is and you should just dump him anyway." Jess said trying to comfort me, it wasn't working. "I know he isn't but I haven't seen him in almost 2 weeks." I said. "Don't worry it will work out….eventually you know." Angela said.

After I got back to work nothing really happened and I didn't see Jake. Then Maria came to my office. "I forgot to tell you and Angela on Friday we are going to a club. I hope you guys come everyone else is it's sort of a tradition to have a party the first Friday of every month you know. Well I better head out you should too it's pretty late. Bye." She said.

So Angela and I headed home because we were exhausted from work. Then Edward called. "Hey babe I miss you how was your first day of work?" He asked. "It was ok I just had a lot of paperwork. So how was your day and when are you coming back?" I asked. "My day was ok kind of long though and I'm not sure when I will be home hopefully soon because I miss you." He said. "O yeah I miss you too but I'm tired so I'm going to bed so I won't be exhausted tomorrow." I said sighing. "Ok love I talk to you later I love you." He said. "Love you too. Bye." I said right before I fell right to sleep.

* * *

The next day I woke up happy to go to work. "So you ready to go to see Jake again." She said in a sing-song voice. "Yeah I guess." I said laughing. "It seems like it considering on what you're wearing." She said with a smile. "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" I said looking at myself again. I was wearing my hair in a loose ponytail; I had a white shirt and a black jacket, a short black skirt and black high heels.

"You are starting to look like Maria, kind of slutty you know trying to show Jake your stuff for Jake Huh?" she said raising her eyebrows. "I'm not trying to show him anything I'm just trying to wear the clothes I never usually do so what." I lied. "Yeah right and Maria wears it because her clothes shrunk in the dryer." She stated. "You don't know that could be what happened to her outfit yesterday after all that was just the first day, she could wear something different and longer today." I said.

" Sure and I'm sure she doesn't work at a strip club on the weekends to have extra money." She said with her voice heavy with sarcasm. "O whatever you let's just go to work before you make us late again." I said a little annoyed. "What I never made you late the first time you liar don't be mad at me because Jake doesn't notice you and he loves me." She teased. "Yeah you wish. Now let's go already" I teased back.

When we arrived I noticed that Jake was already there and with Maria in his office leaning over his desk more than necessary. I laughed when Angela made a disgusted sound. "Why doesn't she just take her shirt off now and save him the trouble." She whispered in my ear. Then she headed to her desk and Maria left his office all smiles, while I made my way to my office.

Then once I got settled Jake came in. "Um Bella could you file these for me then give them to Maria because she has been nagging me all week?" He asked. "Sure no problem, she seems like she has the hots for you." I said. "Not really, she just likes to flirt with everyone." He said with that amazing smile. "O really I'll have to look out for that." I said smiling back. "She already told you about the party didn't she, I hope you come it would be a shame if you didn't." He said.

"Um yeah she told me I don't know if I can my boyfriend is coming back then and I have to pick him up, you know." I couldn't stop myself from the word vomit that wasn't true. He seemed a little upset about it. "Um o that's cool….well if you do get a chance you should really come." He said before he left.

The rest of the day went pretty slow so I got ready to head home. "We are so going to that party Friday I'm so excited, but what are we going to wear we are so going shopping tomorrow. We only have one day to pick out an outfit." Angela said over excited. "I guess so during lunch we are going shopping should we tell Jess?" I wondered.

"Why would we do that she doesn't even work here. It's only for people who work here duhhh even I figured that out, keep up would you, God. Now let's go so we can be ready for shopping tomorrow." She stated. "Fine I'm exhausted anyway." I said yawning.

As soon as we walked in the door the phone rang. "Hey babe what happened, I have been calling you all day?" Edward said. "Sorry I have been working all day. So what have you been up to?" I said. "O well that's good that you're working so hard but don't wear yourself out and I have been good. I do have good news I might be coming home really soon we are almost done closed the deal." He said really excited I couldn't show much enthusiasm I was too tired. "That's good. I love you and I'm happy for you but I'm too exhausted." I said half asleep. "Ok babe I'll talk to you tomorrow love you too." He said right before I hung up.

"So he's coming back soon huh?" She asked. "No well I don't know for sure but he said soon so I guess. I'll see you tomorrow if I wake up that is." I said. "O you're getting up alright we have dresses to shop for." She said right after I closed the door on her.

"Come on already we are going to be late because of your slowness get up." Angela practically screamed in my ear. "Ok God I'm up no need to yell I already have a headache." I said with the same volume she used making my head throb even more. I came down stairs wearing slightly less revealing clothes.

"O no slutty outfit to show Jake today you gave up way to easily." She said with a smirk. "No thank you very much I'm trying to be professional and keep my personal and business life separate so there." I said with confidence. "Yeah sure ok now you are really starting to sound like Maria." She said while we walked into my office. "I am aren't I? My life is so confusing right now I don't know about anything anymore."I said. "Don't worry about that now just think about the dresses we are going to pick out for tomorrow." She stated while leaving.

I had a lot of work on my desk that had to be finished. First I had to get some files out of the file room. I got all of them except for one because I couldn't reach it. It had to be on the top shelf lucky me. Then I felt someone push up against me and reach for the same file. I turned around and saw that gorgeous smile again. "It must suck to be short and never being able to reach anything." Jake teased with that amazing smile.

"I'm not short I'm average not everyone can be freakishly tall like you." I said returning his smile. "6 foot 3 is not freakish it's normal for a guy anyway." He said defending himself. "Well whatever it's still freakish to me so there." I said. "Yeah I guess but……" He tried to say before you know who came in.

"Jakey you have to look at this for me I don't understand it." Maria whined. "O Bella I didn't know you were in here I have something for you too it's on my desk. Stop by later." She added. "Ok Maria I'll be there in a second." He said rolling his eyes. At least I wasn't the only that found her really annoying. When she left Jake turned to me and said " Sorry about her she gets like that sometimes. I always wonder if she does understand it or not. Well I better go before she comes back see you around Bella."

It was finally time for my lunch break with Angela. "Let's go to this store at the mall first it has the cutest dresses ever." She said dragging me out of the building. Before I knew it I was shoved into a dressing room with 13 different dresses to try on. After the first 5 I was starting to get annoyed, but then I came across the perfect dress for me well I thought so anyway. " Hurry up Bella we are more dresses to try out here. " She whined. With a groan I finally came out the dressing room.

"O that is extremely cute you are so wearing that tomorrow." She said jumping up and down. It really was the perfect dress, it was a short black dress with spaghetti straps and a bow that tied in the back. After at least 80 dresses Angela found her perfect dress so we decided to take the day to have a girl's day.

First we went to the spa to get massages and Mani & Pedi and Jess called to see what we were up to. We had to lie on a count that we didn't want to hurt her feelings. Then we headed to another store to pick out accessories for our dresses. After a long tiring day we headed home and crashed not even going to our rooms.


End file.
